Conquerors Meet: SAISEI Assembles
"The point in history at which we stand is full of promise and danger. The world will either move forward toward unity and widely shared prosperity - or it will move apart." A quote that caused a man to dream. After years of non-stop searching, a man's dream of complete and total unity might become a reality. He and his many followers have scattered throughout the shinobi world, searching for promising shinobi to help him fulfill his dream. Now these shinobi from different countries and villages will gather, and discuss goals and expectations. For many this is the first time seeing each other, while other might recognize one another, but all these shinobi have one thing in common, they are all apart of SAISEI. A lone boy sat at a table in quite the fancy room. He sat flipping a coin, looking at it seeming mesmerized by it. An insect flew over to his ear and seemed to whisper something into it. "Did Yamamoto meet up with them yet? Hmmm. I wonder what our new companions will be like. Hopefully they help Master Kairo." He sat awaiting the guests patiently. Suddenly a young man entered the dimension. Wearing a black hooded jacket he made his way to a empty fancy table. He saw another boy within the room and didnt speak, only nodded in his direction due to the cigarette in his mouth. He removed the object from his mouth and blew out the smoke. He then released a small white flame of Scorch Release chakra, that burned the remains of the cigarette and left nothing. He pulled his hood down and put his elbow and arm on the table. He put his fingertips together and conjured a ghostly white flame, then began staring at it quietly. Out of nowhere, space-time began distorting as it swirled before disappearing. Suddenly, ghastly but intense flames engulfed a chain before taking a humanoid form as the chair was unharmed. Appearing out of the flames was a shinobi, with not a face, but a flaming skull, wearing a leather jacket. Turning his boney head slightly to the left and right, he took notice of the people gathered in the room before the flames surrounding his head was extinguished in an instant. In another chair that was left empty, appeared a man seemingly out of nowhere. "Was I late ?" he asked the other people in the room. The man, Shinzui, had his eyes fixated on the manga he was reading and never bothered to look around him to note his surroundings. "Let us get the meeting started then," he grinned seemingly smiling at a dialogue he was reading. Suddenly another shinobi popped out of no where, talking to himself. "Goddammit what does old bastard want know" he said not noticing that there were people here until he said it. Not expecting others, the Celestial Shinobi was quick to grab the handle of his katana but did not uncover it yet. "I don't sense any foul intent, so the old man must've brought you here....Interesting" he said as his icy blue pupils became even brighter.Noticing the man who just appeared "Ah look who it is, if it isn't Shinzui, tell me how is he" he said to the man as he released his the handle and walked towards a chair. "I had a tough time playing a facade of a lost Uchiha and was almost about to show my real face in one of those spars, lucky, I was called here before that, speak of good sense of timing," Shinzui laughed, "Uzushio is making real progress," Shinzui continued speaking, without lifting his eyes from the manga he was reading. The doors to the room parted, and a lone figure entered in a conventional manner. Hooded and cloaked he silently made his way to the table which housed all the numerous distinguished guests, as his three bladed scythe shone, slung upon his back. He seated himself at a vacant chair without any words, as his eyes silently read his companions behind the hood. "Better late than never," were the coarse words which escaped from behind the hood. "That's good to hear, it's been to long." he sighed as the man barged in and sat."Interesting group of people he has gathered here" he thought as his attention shifted to the quiet boy. "You must be En, judging by the bugs inside your body you must be Kairo's new pet. I wonder what unique ability he gave you." he said loudly trying to gain everyone's attention. "I'm still in the experimental stage, but I do not truly have a unique ability." answered En. "It is my insects that Master Kairo gave an ability to, they merely lend me their power." He said this as one of his insects landed on his finger. He then laid his finger in a position so that the insect could walk onto the table for everyone to see. "As you can see, its not your everyday Kikaichū." "I've heard enough, we are one short but I guess we'll have to begin." said the dark skinned man who teleported most of the shinobi to this dimension. "To stop dumb insignificant questions would everyone say, who they are, where they are from and why are they quote un quote special. And please do it quickly we're on the clock here." he said rushing the others to quickly introduce themselves. Shiguma smirked."I'll go first." He said, extinguishing his White Flame and standing up. His eyes looked around the room, taking in details. Then he spoke. "Hi. I am Shiguma. Shiguma Uchiha if you wish. I am from Konohagakure, as most of you have probably figured...and uh..I am special, because I am Shiguma. And Shiguma is special in his owm way." He said, then sitting with cheer from finishing his turn first. This white flickered back to life in his hand. "My name is Keiku Uchiha, I'm from the village of Yoshigakure". Keiku stated. Rather than disclose valuable information about his various abilities, he decided to display just one. "Actions speak loader than words..." Keiku replied as his body began changeing spatial dimensions and his entire body went from 3D to 2D, then 1D before disappearing then reappearing and returning to normal as he sat down. "Shinzui..... no clanname, or rather I forgot, I reside in Tarō Islands, I want to do something other than reading manga all day, if possible I would like to make sure I can read manga all day," Shinzui said, for the first time lifting his eyes from the manga he was reading and displaying eye contact with the other members, and displaying his pink glowing eyes. "For those who do not know who I am, the names Masayoshi, I'm from the great Land of Whirlpools, but I currently live on the you stare at every night, yeah the moon. Because of this I'm known as the Celestial Shinobi but around here I'm known as the Spirit Walker. Why because of these things." the blacked haired shinobi point towards his eyes. "For those who don't know what dojutsu this is, Its known as the Tenseigan, and its pretty cool." he said being his usual cocky self. At a simple shrug of his shoulders, the cloaked man's hood fell back to reveal a heavily scarred face testament to a thousand battles. A sinister smile crept upon his face as he clasped his hands almost in a mocking prayer before standing. "I am Akuhei Iwao, Demon of the Hidden Mist." He spread his arms out, and instantly one arm transformed into a burning, molten extension of his body, while the other seemed to sprout branches from under his sleeve. This display was temporary however, and his limbs returned to normal. "Oh yeah, and I can't..." He calmly seated himself again before finishing his words slyly, "...die." Melding in from the shadows a cloaked man appeared. "Sorry I'm late. Yamamamoto just told me the meeting had started. He looked around at the people in the room before continuing. "My name is Kaminoshi. Nice to meet you all." He spoke with a smile. Realizing they were all intruding who they were Kaminoshi spoke up once again. "As you know I'm Kaminoshi. Where I'm from is too hard for any of you to comprehend. My special power, well I'm the Grim Reaper a.k.a god of death so theres that." He casually replied. Shinzui looked at Kaminoshi, the only person he knew personally in the dimension, ignoring him, Shinzui spoke out loud, "A person who can't die and the God of Death, wow, looks like a plot directly from a shōnen manga." En looked up towards the rest of the men who had gathered. "My name is En. I am one of Master Kairo's experiments." En cleared his throat,"I am an ex-Aburame clan member which is why I can control insects. My insects have been modified to carry a special disease which always results in a fatality. Anyone who is bit by my bugs will die within a matter of time." En sat back in his chair and gave a sigh of relief. "Wow... a person who can't die, a God of Death and a Death-Insect ? This is now a seinen manga , fantastic. Any more DeathBringers to arrive ?" Shinzui spoke giving a loud laugh. Noticing that he was the only one left, Yamamoto spoke up,"My Name is Yamamoto, where I'm from is a mystery and my technique well, I guess you'll find out eventually. Now that everyone is here, I'll go get him." he said walking towards the back of the room. "There is no need, I've been here the whole time." said a voice coming out of nowhere. Suddenly Gas a tiny tornado appeared, the tornado grew arms and legs and eventually revealed himself to be none other than the man who brought the here today, Dr. Kairo. "For those who have not met me yet, My name is Dr. Kairo, I'm pretty old, born during the Warring States Period I have no home village, but I suppose I can just say the Land of Fire. So I bet many of you are wondering why Yamamoto has asked to say private details, well the main reason is some of you might be teamed up with someone who compliments your abilities. We are not gonna decide now but keep it in mind throughout the meeting." he said sitting down at the top of the table asking the others to sit as well. "Now I'll make this meeting short and simple, you help me achieve my dream I help you achieve yours. Pretty simple, isn't it, and what is my dream you ask, well..." Suddenly a map of the entire shinobi appears behind him. "I want to unite all of these nations under one super power....My reasons well, when you live for more than a century things change." he said pausing for a moment to allow others to speak. "So Kairo what are you planning this time?" Addressing the man like an old friend. "Oh by the way I made pork buns." He excitedly shouted as he tossed a plate onto the table filed with them. "Help yourselves." "You talk to much Kami, let the old man finish, but...I will take one these pork buns." he said actually curious about Kairo's unique plans. Though he did stand to grab one of the pork buns offer by the reaper. En leaned forward to take one of the delicacies. He took a bit from his and laid it on the table. The bug that was on the table and a few more flew onto it and began nibbling at it. He then returned his gaze to Kairo and the rest of the people surrounding the table. "Old man," Shinzui grinned pointed at Dr. Kairo, "My goal is to to read the best Shōnen manga ever written, well that's a joke. I don't care what your plan is, I joined here to fulfil it anyway, provided I get my basic rights. Now what I wanted to say was, you were just born a century ago, comparingly it doesn't make you old enough, don't call yourself an old man. In order to achieve your dreams, you have to be more youthful about yourself. Okay,Meeting can continue." Shinzui spoke in a angry tone. Shiguma smiled. "Wise speaking, Shinzui." He said, recognizing the man's name from somewhere. He continued to gaze at his Scorching White Flame that still flickered on his fingertips. "Does someone need his bottle" Kairo replied to the disrespectful Shizui. "Anyways here is the plan, as of now we do not have the money nor the resources to face the countries in the Main land, but we can conquer the one who are not on the main land. So first we start with the islands, then the eastern continent and then Temujin continent, we get Gelel Stone along with any other powerful resource we can recover. Then after we've conquered everything else, we head to the mainland. Now I make this sound easy but conquering and destroying are two different things. We do not kill civilians, and also try to avoid killing to many shinobi." Kairo took a deep breathe the continued, "Now I'm allowing you decide whether or not you want to have a partner, or you go solo, but chose wisely your choice is permanent." he said as he waited to see who would speak up first. En responded briefly, "Whichever you feel is right for me, Master Kairo. Someone immune to this disease would be favorable if I am to work in a team, though." "I would personally like to be partnered with Shinzui. We already know each other and can work quite well together." He spoke recalling events of the past. Akuhei Iwao leaned backwards in his chair and placed his scythe on his lap. "I'd prefer to go solo...I've gotten....fond of solitude on occasion." He muttered, fully honest. Amused by the fact no one has chosen him yet, Masayoshi spoke up "Why didn't you pick the teams Old Man, you got the scouting report on everyone, you should be able to decide who would work well with one another.Thats just my opinion" he said grabbing another pork bun "Hmm we're so....I guess Masayoshi has a point." Kairo sat down taking a moment to think. "Yeah I think I got the teams down. So I already have one team in Hisashi and Itami, who are currently on a mission right now. And here are the rest.: Yamamoto and En, Masayoshi and Kami, Shinzui and Shiguma, and finally Akuhei and Keiku. Yeah I think that sounds about right. Don't you guys think" Kairo asked waiting on the other's opinions. "So I'm with Masayoshi then." Kamnoshi spoke in a rather relaxed tone. "This should be fun." With that he looked around to see everyone else reactions to their teams. "Currently on a mission? More like was." The white-haired Hyūga said as he slowly made his way into the same room that the rest of them were in. "Yamamoto explained everything and brought me here, so you don't need to tell me anything." He said he took a seat comfortably. A cloaked man with snow white hair walked into the room following the Hyuga's entrance. "Apologies if we're late, Hisashi wanted to stop for ice cream afterwards." The man, Itami Sarutobi, explained with a grin, before walking further into the room and taking a seat near the Hyuga he'd been partnered with. Shiguma raised up from his seat, and walked to the seat next to Shinzui. " Hi, Partner. I'm Shiguma." He said, holding out his hand to be shaken. "I got the reaper, hmmm, I wonder if we'll work well together." he thought staring at Kami, trying to figure his chakra natures and if he has any kekkei genkai. "Oh nice to meet you two." Kaminoshi spoke towards the two men who had just entered the room. Noticing Masayoshi staring at him he turned and addressed him. "Yes, can I help you?" He nicely asked the man. "Why is it always Yamamoto babysitting me?" grumbled En. "He's so boring. Whatever, at least I won't have to do much fighting." "Ice, immortality, and confidence.. hmmm.. I have a feeling we are going get along quite well." he said waiting for Kairo to explain the missions "Silence boy," he said returning to his seat after getting the Sarutobi and the Hyuga, "You wouldn't survive without me, without me you'd be dead already" he said offended by the arrogant child's remark. "Now Kairo would you please hurry up, so I can head out." "Yeah I suppose, I should hurry it up" he said preparing to tell the men what their missions are. "So our goal is start small then go for the big boys, So we shall begin with the islands of Nanmen and Kanashii Oceans, then we'll head North East towards the Kaijuu waters, where we will conqueror a total of 10 countries, by that time we will probably begin to be notice, and that is when we quickly invade the Land of Snow. That is a total of 15 countries, we need to get this done with 3-6 months. There 5 groups so that means, each duo will get three islands. Depending on which islands I assign you to, you might get a side mission to obtain a material. Now I will select who fights where based on your abilities and knowledge. You will be receiving a message by me, telling which island you are to conqueror before the week ends. Any questions." he said with a smile on his face Kaminsohi's mouth curled into a grin. "Oh this is going to be fun." He laughed before addressing Kairo. "So what do we do until that time arrives?" He asked quite interested in the man's plans for them. "It wont even take 3-6 months. I am determined to get this all done as fast as possible. I have seen what is on it's way, and I will tell you, it isn't pretty at all. But, just like Kaminoshi said, what should we do in the meantime until you give us our task?" Hisashi remarked quite confidently. The Sarutobi raised an eyebrow at Hisashi's comment, "Seen what's on the way huh? Well that's weird." Itami said before shifting his gaze to Kairo, "Anyway, the only question I have is the one the others asked." Keiku just sat there, his skull reigniting with flames so intense that everyone could feel the heat, and it would make everyone uncomfortable in little time. "It's like you guys can't figure stuff out on your own, maybe figuring out so team chemistry, by sparring or watching the other train. Maybe even develop Collab techniques, how you develop it is up to you but the logical thing to do is to get used to working with each other." said the mecha shinobi "No need to be so harsh Yamamoto, not everyone can be as bright as you." he said mocking the robot "But he is right though, developing team chemistry would be the best way to utilise your time." "Alright, let's travel the world in the meantime and develop some collaboration ninjutsu. Eh, Itami?" Hisashi asked, while licking some of the remaining ice cream from earlier off of his fingers. "I sure do love me some good old sea salt ice cream" He said smiling with his eyes closed in the most typical way possible. Itami looked at Hisashi blankly for a couple seconds, before starting to laugh. "Alright, sounds like a plan... Also how the hell did that ice cream stay on your fingers for so long?" Itami replied to the Hyuga. Keiku's heat got so intense that the chair he sat in spontaneously combusted as he stood up, looking at Akuhei. With no visible eyes in the dark confines of the orbit of his eyes, he could see everyone in the room. With nothing else to do, he places his right hand back on the flaming chair, which ceased the flames in an instant, beforing sitting down again; all without uttering a single word. Suddenly he spoke. "I'll let the word know how hot things will get if they cross my path..." Shinzui looked at Shiguma who had asked for a handshake, not wanting to displease him, Shinzui respond with a short handshake. "Shiguma eh ! I am counting on you," Shinzui replied, then looking at Keiku, Shinzui spoke up, "Speaking of being hot, why aren't there any beautiful women in this place ?" Shiguma spoke. " I suspect it's because the Old Man, cant talk to girls to persuade them. Since he's old, he may be using old pickup lines and all." Shiguma chuckled, the thought of Dr. Kairo using cheesy pickup lines, was just a bit funny to him, and he couldnt help it. Akuhei glanced at Keiku, his new partner who was heating the room up. His default maniacal grin returned as he sat motionless. "I'll look forward to working with you...partner." The eccentric powerhouse said to the Fire Release master. "Now I do pity the adversaries who have to go up against a Fire God and an immortal..." He hoarsely whispered, still grinning like a psychotic monkey. "Hmm despite his attitude Yamamoto is right. Lets go make some techniques Masayoshi." Kaminoshi spoke aloud as he started to get up. "Kairo when you have a minute I would like a few words with you in private." He then waited for a response from either of the two. "I suppose we can make up something before we get to our first village. I've been wanting to learn a technique that my friend spoke of with you being the reaper that might come true." he said with a smirk on his face. "Ok well, my jobs here is done. But one more thing, when you receive your location, a little gift will also come in along with it. It basically signifies you are part of this organization, and who knows might give you a little something something." he giggles "If there are no more questions, you are free to leave when you want." he said waiting for everyone to leave the room. "What now Yamamoto? I trust your decision, considering you are a walking super-computer, but my bugs are getting restless." said En to his partner. En stretched back in his chair and yawned. "We already know each other no point in introduction, when can we go?" said En mid-yawn.